Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wireless communication system can assist a user of the system in many ways. For example, a user can operate a user-equipment (UE) device, such as a cellular phone, to carry out communications, such as a voice call or a web-browsing session, while the user is moving throughout one or more radio frequency (RF) coverage areas provided by the wireless communication system.
A wireless communication system transmit can transmit RF signals over a forward-link within a coverage area from a base station to a UE device. The RF signals transmitted by the base station can be referred to as forward-link signals. A UE device can transmit RF signals over a reverse-link from the UE device to the base station. The RF signals transmitted by the UE device can be referred to as reverse-link signals.
Under some circumstances, an RF coverage area can become highly loaded (for example (e.g.), congested). A congested RF coverage area can impact a quality level of the service being provided to UE devices operating within the coverage area. Preventing overloading or reducing a load of a congested RF coverage area can be desirable under many circumstances.